


Babysitting Superheroes

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Puck babysit Sam's siblings and Beth together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Superheroes

Sam had said it’d be a good idea, ya know, show how responsible they could be and all that. Besides, Puck had done it with Quinn before, how much harder could it be with kids they actually knew? Puck had babysitted Beth multiple times, and Sam had gotten used to babysitting Stacey and Stevie all the time last year. They had this. It was supposed to be _easy_.

“Tell me again how awesome this was going to be, Sammy. How this was going to be a _piece of cake_?”

“ _Shut. Up. Puck_.”

“No, no, I want you to listen—do you hear that? That’s the sound of Beth crying from the bedroom. Why is she crying? Because I can’t get to her. Why can’t I get to her? _Because you convinced Stevie and Stacey that playing Captain America and Hydra was a fucking good idea_. ”

“I didn’t know he’d take it so literally!”

“He’s a five year old, Sammy! Of _course_ he’s going to take it literally.”

“Well, we didn’t know that Stacey was going to join him as Bucky, did we?”

“Why do your siblings know so much about comic books anyway?!”

“…There wasn’t much else I had to read to them back when we lived in the hotel.”

“…They called you Captain America didn’t they?”

“I think we should figure out how to undo these belts and ties.”

“When you come up with an idea, let me know, _Captain_.”

“Not helping us get you to Beth, _Peggy_.”

“What? No, fuck no, I am not Peggy.”

“If I’m Steve, you’re Peggy.”

“No.”

“Puck…”

“ _No_. Bucky and Steve totally had a more than bromance thing going on, and Bucky doesn’t die.”

“…”

“Sammy, why are you quiet?”

“Nothing, I just figured out how to get out of this.”

It took a little bit of convincing to get Stacey and Stevie to come back from the other room, but eventually they were coaxed back by Sam falling into his role as the Red Skull flawlessly. He bargained with them: set them free and they’d make cookies.

Puck didn’t think Stevie and Stacey’s hands could move much faster as they worked quickly to undo all the belts and ties. When they were done, they stood there beaming as if they really had just done a good deed for their country. Another wail from the bedroom reminded Puck of why he’d been so urgent to get out, and made his way to calm Beth while Sam led his siblings to the kitchen to start making those cookies.

—-

Later, after Shelby had picked up Beth and they lied about everything going fine, Puck and Sam found themselves alone on the couch in the living room. Stevie and Stacey were upstairs asleep in their beds, allowing them a couple hours of quiet before Sam’s parents got home.

The TV was on and Avatar was playing because it was the only movie the Evans family seemed to have, but neither of them were really watching it. They were much more focused on each other as they weren’t exactly used to having alone time without the fear of someone walking in on them.

Puck was just starting to really getting into it, pulling Sam into his lap and everything, when Sam broke away, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared down at Puck.

“Did you mean it earlier?”

Annoyed that his own boyfriend was cockblocking him, Puck growled, “Did I mean _what_?”

“…Did you mean it when you said you’d be the Bucky to my Steve?”

Puck’s eyes widened just a bit before he smiled and used one hand to pull Sam’s head closer to his. “Bucky, Puck—almost rhymes, and you and Cap both have S names. I’d say it’s meant to be, _Captain_.”

Grinning widely, Sam leaned in and kissed Puck fiercely, both of his hands cupping Puck’s face. Their foreheads touched as they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled, silently knowing that somehow their conversation meant that they had just promised to be there for each other, forever.

Sentiments were quickly lost though because they only had a couple hours, and a lot of pent-up tension they needed to get rid of before Sam’s parents arrived.

Puck captured Sam’s lips again, not wasting any time because Sam had been a downright fucking _tease_ during the process of making cookie dough. Sam would claim that he was just innocently licking the spoon and that Puck was just taking things out of context, but the gleam in Sam’s eyes told the truth.

And for that, Sam was going to pay. Puck would make sure of it.


End file.
